Dappleclaw
Dappleclaw is a large, muscular, soft-furred tom who is laid back and appears to speak ominously. __TOC__ Appearance With a large structure and dark, soot gray and black fur, and menacing, striking yellow eyes, Dappleclaw doesn't seem like the most pleasant tom. He has long, soft fur, and to add onto his scary build, he has long, sharp claws. He has a mane of gray and white that extends into his underbelly and tail. He walks and acts in such a manner that could be described as aloof, stoic, and laid back, and knowing things that others do not. Personality Dappleclaw rarely ever speaks, and if he does, it is known to be ominous. Aloof and laid back, he only ever does things if prompted to. Additionally, adding onto his eeriness, he speaks in a drawling, soft voice. It is low and snakelike, words rolling smoothly off the tongue with a subtle malicious tint. He is stoic, even when facing threats from other Clans or dealing with the nastiest of wounds or illness. Despite this, he seems to do care for his Clan, and also for the wellbeing of others. He takes a liking to the shade, and when he is not basking in the Medicine Cat's den, he can be spotted watching the river flow, but oddly, dangerously close to the edge. Though described as odd and someone who is a bit "off," he doesn't seem to react to this. He tends to interpret fish and birds as good signs, reason being that nature and life are well and working together. Relations This section comes in two parts. The first part covers all significant relationships in the character's life, giving specific categorizations, ratings and opinions about the other characters. The system is based on colored symbols, similar to what some DeviantArt roleplay communities use. The second part utilizes a series of templates to fill out a family tree for the character, showing all of their relations and how they connect to other characters in the story (if they do). There's a tutorial on how to use these templates here. Attributes You have a total of 12 points to distribute between these 8 attributes, and none of them can be less than 1 at any point beyond apprenticeship, so think wisely where you want to focus your attention in your character! A comprehensive guide to this and all other facets of Next Gen gameplay can be found in our rulebook, so check that out before proceeding onto these sections of the page. Make sure to contact a CM about any questions you may have regarding the system. Physical Attributes Mental Attributes Skills Add +X to skills you have a modification in. Any skills that don't have a modification have a value equal to the score of the attribute it's based on. Knacks Independent abilities that deviate from the normal population; they can be helpful OR harmful, or maybe even both. All Knacks should be run through and approved by the CM(s) before being applied. Trivia Miscellaneous information about the character that you'd like to share, even if it doesn't fit into any other categories and may be useless. Huzzah! Gallery Typically, a character gallery will contain any and all artwork made for or including the character, except the official artwork that is created as a standard for all characters' pages (ie the infobox images or the official reference sheet). Real life depictions/photoshops of said depictions are allowed here also, but are uncommon. File1.jpg|Caption1 File2.png|Caption2